regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gwathir I Sindel
Background * Appearances (11): Episodes 103, 104, 105, 114, 115, 116, 117, 118, 123, 125, 126 * Born the oldest son of house Delduwath, Gwathir was sure of his destiny to inherit leadership of it, the petty rivalries with his siblings would me nothing compared to his birthright. But unlucky him, his parents grew tired with the constant tension, bickering and aggression in-between their children and so they sent them all out. * To seek experience and wisdom in the lands of Arcadia. Gwathir decided to head to Drekis, to the infamous town of Bergshire, for in the craziness of that place for sure he would gain enough power to claim his rightful place back in Sylvas. Weapon Proficiencies * Bastard Sword (3) * ^ Weapon of Choice (4) * ^ Expertise (4) * Specialization: Two-handed W. (4) Non-Weapon Proficiencies * Artistic Ability: Arts & Craft * Etiquette * Heraldry * History, Local: Western Drekis * Literacy * Riding: Horse * Spellcraft * Swimming * Musical Instrument: Flute * Acting * Dancing Racial Abilities * Infravision: 60ft of Infravision * Less Sleep: Needs only 4 hours for full rest * Resistance: 90% resistant to charm/sleep-related spells * Spell Abilities: Once a day can cast Faerie Fire, Dancing Lights, and Darkness as a priest or wizard of the same level. When 4th level, add, levitate, detect magic, and know alignment * Sword Bonus (5): +1 to hit with swords Class Abilities * Schools: Alteration; Invocation/Evocation; lllusion/Phantasm * Armour: Can wear any armour * Bonus Spells: Increases number memorized spells of each level by 1 / Alteration only * Enhanced Casting Level: may cast Alteration spells as if 1d4 levels higher, once per day * Improved Hit Die: d8 as hit dice * Persistent Spell Effect: 1st level spells * Read Magic: Can use Read Magic once per day per two levels * Weapon Selection: Can be proficient in any weapon Restrictions * Environmental Condition: Must have hold of his Talisman to be able to cast wizard spells (sword does not have to be drawn) * Learning Penalty: Learning penalty of 25% for non Invocation/Evocation schools * Limited Magical Items Restriction: Alteration; Invocation/Evocation; Conjuration/Summoning; Necromancy; Illusion/Phantasm; Divination; Potions, Oils and Scrolls; Rods, Staves and Wands * Supernatural Constraint: Can not enter an elven or halfling home without invitation * Talisman: Wizard magic is tied to a gem in the guard of his sword Disadvantages * Phobia Heights - Severe Equipment * Steel Bastard Sword (Talisman) * Steel Chain Chest + Leather Limbs * Signet Ring, Fancy Clothes, Small Tent Languages *Elvish, Common, Dwarvish, Minotaurian Spells *'Daily:' 1x Faerie Fire, 1x Dancing Lights, 1x Darkness, 1x Read Magic *'First Level:' Burning Hands, Change Self, Colour Spray, Enlarge, Gaze Reflection, Jump, Magic Missile, Shield, Ventriloquism *'Second Level:' Blur, Displace Self, Flaming Sphere, Invisibility, Maximilian's Earthen Grasp, Mirror Image, Shatter Character Kit: Noble * Upper Class * NPC nobles will recognize the player character’s status and accord him the proper respect. Receive a +2 reaction roll bonus when interacting with individuals from the upper class and upper middle class. Category:2nd Edition Characters Category:Shenanigans Characters Category:Elf Characters Category:Character Kit: Noble Category:Deceased Characters